Quickies Down Under
by Aello
Summary: Angelehnt an den Film "Quigley der Australier" mit Alan Rickman... Elliot Marston sucht einen Revolverhelden. Doch wie so oft liegen Welten zwischen dem, was man(n) sich wünscht und dann bekommt.


Quickies down under  
  
By Aello (MÃ¤rz 2001)  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N: Diesen Titel hat sich nicht die Autorin ausgedacht, sondern ihre kleine Schwester! Die Unterhaltung, aus der dieses Zitat entsprang, drehte sich um allerlei Albernheiten, unter anderem auch um einen Film Ã¤hnlichen Titels mit Alan Rickman und Tom Sellek, der eigentlich "Quigley down under" heiÃŸt. Und weil es eine Schande wÃ¤re, eine solche Vorgabe einfach ins Nichts laufen zu lassen, wurde folgende Kurzgeschichte geschrieben. Eigentlich ist der Titel reiÃŸerischer als der Inhalt, es gibt eigentlich keine wirklichen "expliziten" Szenen. Diese muÃŸ sich die geneigte Leserschaft selbst ausdenken! Was aber es statt dessen gibt: eine ganze Menge eindeutiger erotischer! Andeutungen, die fast noch schlimmer sind... (-:  
  
Rating: PG 13, um ganz sicher zu gehen  
  
Summary: Elliot Marston sucht einen Revolverhelden. Doch wie so oft liegen Welten zwischen dem, was man(n) sich wÃ¼nscht und dann bekommt.  
  
Widmung: FÃ¼r Steffi â€" tut mir leid wegen Quigley, ich mag ihn wirklich. Als Magnum. In Quigley ist Alan Rickman nicht wirklich gut, aber schÃ¶n fies.  
  
***  
  
Der Mann fiel ihr schon beim An-Bord-Gehen auf, er war groÃŸ und krÃ¤ftig und schien sich selbst fÃ¼r unheimlich clever zu halten. Er war nicht unattraktiv, gestand sie sich ein, obwohl seine dunklen, lockigen Haare ein wenig zu lang fÃ¼r ihren Geschmack waren. HÃ¤tte sie geahnt, daÃŸ er in Australien dasselbe Ziel hatte wie sie, von dem sie noch nichts wuÃŸte, hÃ¤tte sie ihn noch unsympathischer gefunden.  
  
***  
  
"Und was wollen sie HIER?" Elliot Marston musterte die junge Frau.  
  
Er hatte in seinem Inserat nach ScharfschÃ¼tzen, nicht nach einer KÃ¶chin gesucht. Sie war einen Kopf kleiner als er, schlank und hatte schwarze Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. An ihrer HÃ¼fte hing ein Halfter mit zwei Colts und wie er trug sie dunkelbraune Lederhosen und eine passende Weste, ein weiÃŸes Hemd und einen dunklen Hut. Sie war zwar hÃ¼bsch, ziemlich hÃ¼bsch sogar, aber er hatte fÃ¼r diese Dinge keine Zeit, er war Farmer und die Dingos waren zur Zeit sein grÃ¶ÃŸtes Problem. Eine Frau wÃ¤re ein zusÃ¤tzliches Problem, das er nicht brauchen konnte!  
  
*  
  
Sie musterte ihn. Er war groÃŸ und schlank und wirkte sehr maskulin. Vermutlich lag das an seinem Bart. Das AuffÃ¤lligste waren seine Katzenaugen, die sie zu durchbohren schienen. Ein Schauer lief ihren RÃ¼cken hinunter als sie seine HÃ¤nde musterte, die er in die HÃ¼ften gestemmt hatte. Ob der Bart beim KÃ¼ssen kitzelte?  
  
Sie rief sich zur Ordnung. Sie hatte Amerika wegen eines Kerls verlassen und wÃ¼rde nicht den Fehler machen, sich nun gleich dem nÃ¤chsten an den Hals zu werfen, auch wenn dieser ein ausgesprochen attraktives Exemplar Mann war.  
  
In einem Saloon hatte sie von seiner Suche gehÃ¶rt. Schon seit ein paar Tagen hatte er Bewerber wieder weggeschickt, die nicht seinen Anforderungen entsprachen.  
  
Elliot Marston suchte einen ScharfschÃ¼tzen und sie schoÃŸ scharf. Sie brauchte einen Job und er hatte einen zu vergeben.  
  
Sie lÃ¤chelte. "Ich denke, sie suchen einen SchÃ¼tzen?"  
  
*  
  
Ihr LÃ¤cheln war wirklich einnehmend, gestand er sich. Mit finsterer Mine antwortete er: "Stimmt. Ich suche einen SchÃ¼tzen, Lady, keine KÃ¶chin."  
  
*  
  
Ein ziemlich voreingenommener Mensch, dachte sie Ã¤rgerlich.  
  
"Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich meine Tage vor dem Herd verbringen will. Sie suchen einen SchÃ¼tzen, Mister, und ich bin die beste, die sie kriegen kÃ¶nnen!" Sie lehnte gegen den Balken der Veranda, sie wÃ¼rde ihn schon Ã¼berzeugen, daÃŸ sie DIE Person war, die er brauchte, um die Dingos zu verjagen.  
  
*  
  
Marston lÃ¤chelte sie nachsichtig an. Sie war ziemlich keÃŸ. Aber sehr attraktiv. Diese Augen und dieser Mund. Nur kamen so unartige Worte daraus...  
  
"So, so." meinte er.  
  
Das wÃ¼rde sie ihm erst einmal beweisen mÃ¼ssen.  
  
"Und sie sind sicher, daÃŸ sie mit den Dingern umgehen kÃ¶nnen?" Herablassend lÃ¤chelnd deutete er auf die Colts an ihrer HÃ¼fte.  
  
*  
  
Sie nickte. "Sicher." Und eher er begriff, was sie tat, hatte sie, wÃ¤hrend des Umdrehens, mit der rechten Hand den Colt gezogen, und mit zwei SchÃ¼ssen aus der HÃ¼fte das Schild, das fÃ¼nfzig Meter hinter ihr am Stall Ã¼ber dem Eingang hing, heruntergeschossen. WÃ¤hrend er mit offenem Mund dastand und sie anstarrte, schob sie mit dem Colt lÃ¤chelnd den Hut zurÃ¼ck.  
  
Sie hatte MÃ¼he, das triumphierende LÃ¤cheln, dem sie zu gerne nachgegeben hÃ¤tte, zurÃ¼ckzuhalten. Offensichtlich hatte er sie fÃ¼r eine Aufschneiderin gehalten und nun hatte er ziemliche MÃ¼he, seine VerblÃ¼ffung zu verbergen. Mit Genugtuung stellte sie fest, daÃŸ es ihm schwerer fiel, seine Verwunderung zu unterdrÃ¼cken, als ihr, ihren Triumph zu verbergen.  
  
"Na?" fragte sie lÃ¤ssig.  
  
*  
  
Marston zog die Augenbraue nach oben. Vielleicht hatte sie doch nicht Ã¼bertrieben, aber vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach nur GlÃ¼ck gehabt.  
  
"Nun ja, nicht... schlecht. Zumindest fÃ¼r den Anfang."  
  
*  
  
Vielleicht hatte sie zuviel erwartet. Aber sie gestand sich ein, daÃŸ sie gerne von Marston Worte der Anerkennung gehÃ¶rt hÃ¤tte. Und vielleicht ein LÃ¤cheln geschenkt bekommen hÃ¤tte. Doch statt dessen?  
  
Wahrscheinlich war er es nicht gewohnt, Komplimente zu machen. Im Outback herrschten andere Sitten, das muÃŸte es sein.  
  
"Und nun, Mister?" Fragte sie schlieÃŸlich.  
  
*  
  
Was nun? SchieÃŸen konnte sie, keine Frage. Und sie war auch ... anziehend.  
  
"Sehen sie, Miss..."  
  
Hatte sie ihm Ã¼berhaupt ihren Namen genannt?  
  
*  
  
Noch nicht einmal ihren Namen hatte er sich gemerkt, dieser Kerl!  
  
"Forrester, Trisha Forrester."  
  
*  
  
Marston hÃ¶rte den gekrÃ¤nkten Unterton in ihrer Stimme sehr wohl und fragte sich, wie sie wohl reagieren wÃ¼rde, wenn er sie wirklich einstellen... Das Leben auf einer Farm war kein Zuckerlecken und die Jungs waren nicht zimperlich. WÃ¼rde sie auch gleich beleidigt sein? Wenn er sie einstellte, dann mÃ¼ÃŸte sie auch was wegstecken mÃ¼ssen, nicht nur ausgezeichnet schieÃŸen kÃ¶nnen.  
  
Vielleicht wÃ¼rde er einen noch besseren SchÃ¼tzen finden. Einen Mann, mit dem man solche Probleme nicht haben wÃ¼rde...  
  
"Miss Forrester. Sehen sie, sie sind nicht die einzige, die sich um diesen Job bewirbt."  
  
Bevor er fortfahren konnte, um ihr zu erklÃ¤ren, daÃŸ er in den folgenden Tagen noch mehrere Kandidaten erwartete, unterbrach sie ihn.  
  
*  
  
"Aber ich bin die einzige, die so gut schieÃŸen kann."  
  
Sie wollte diesen Job, sie muÃŸte ihn einfach haben! Wozu hatte sie die USA verlassen? Um in Australien allein und ohne Geld dazustehen?  
  
"AuÃŸerdem bin ich auf einer Farm aufgewachsen. Mein Dad hat mich alles gelehrt, das man als Farmer wissen muÃŸ. Ich kann nicht nur schieÃŸen, reiten und Pferde beschlagen, ich..."  
  
*  
  
Sie schien wirklich Wert darauf zu legen, diesen Job zu bekommen. Warum nur?  
  
"Sie werden sich schon einige Tage gedulden mÃ¼ssen, bis ich die anderen Bewerber..."  
  
*  
  
Nun gut, dachte sie, wenn er die harte Tour will, kann er sie haben. Er schien ziemlich wÃ¤hlerisch zu sein, aber was wÃ¼rde es ihm nÃ¼tzen, wenn er keinen SchÃ¼tzen hÃ¤tte, der ihm die Dingos verjagte, die sein Land heimsuchten?  
  
"Mister Marston, ich brauche diesen Job und ich bin die Beste, die sie bekommen kÃ¶nnen. Seit Tagen schicken sie Leute wieder weg, die nicht ihren Erwartungen entsprechen. Denken sie, SchÃ¼tzen wachsen auf den BÃ¤umen und sie brauchen nur zu warten, bis diese reif sind und sie einen pflÃ¼cken kÃ¶nnen?"  
  
*  
  
Marston lÃ¤chelte. Ã„rgerlich war sie ja noch attraktiver! Sie hatte die FÃ¤uste in die HÃ¼ften gestemmt und blitzte ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen an.  
  
Warum sollte er ihr nicht eine Probezeit gewÃ¤hren? Zumindest solange, bis er einen besseren SchÃ¼tzen gefunden haben wÃ¼rde?  
  
"Nun gut, Miss Forrester." Meinte er und lÃ¤chelte. "Sie kÃ¶nnen sehr Ã¼berzeugend sein, wissen sie das?"  
  
*  
  
Klar wuÃŸte sie das. Aber es ging ja auch um einiges. Wollte er sie nun einstellen? Sie beruhigte sich ein wenig und lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Sie haben den Job." Meinte er lÃ¤ssig und schob seinen Hut aus der Stirn.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sollte sie es wirklich geschafft haben? War etwa ein Haken bei der Sache?  
  
*  
  
Er lÃ¤chelte. Anscheinend bedeutete es ihr viel, diesen Job zu bekommen, doch er muÃŸte ihren Enthusiasmus bremsen.  
  
"Allerdings..."  
  
*  
  
Es war ein Haken bei der Sache! WÃ¼rde sie Kochen oder ihm GefÃ¤lligkeiten anderer Art erweisen mÃ¼ssen?  
  
Sie sah ihn kritisch an. "Wo ist der Haken?"  
  
*  
  
Er muÃŸte an seine Farm denken, auch wenn sie enttÃ¤uscht sein wÃ¼rde.  
  
"Nur so lange, bis ich einen besseren SchÃ¼tzen gefunden habe."  
  
*  
  
Nun gut, wenn er meinte, daÃŸ er ihr mal eben kurz einen Job anbieten und sie dann wieder loswerden kÃ¶nnte, dann hatte er sich geirrt.  
  
Sie lÃ¤chelte Ã¼berlegen. "Sie werden 'ne Weile brauchen, bis sie einen finden, Mister."  
  
*  
  
Sie war ziemlich Ã¼berzeugt von sich, und auch seine AnkÃ¼ndigung, daÃŸ sie den Job nur solange hÃ¤tte, bis er einen besseren SchÃ¼tzen fÃ¤nde, schien dieser Ãœberzeugung keinen Abbruch getan zu haben. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht ganz so zickig wie er zuerst angenommen hatte...  
  
Auf jeden Fall wÃ¼rde er ihr Respekt beibringen mÃ¼ssen, denn daran schien es ihr zu mangeln.  
  
"Wir werden sehen. Schon morgen wird sich ein gewisser Mister Quigley vorstellen, der ziemlich gut sein soll."  
  
*  
  
Quigley? War das nicht der Kerl auf dem Schiff, der ihr auffiel, als sie an Bord gegangen war? Das wÃ¤re aber auch ein ziemlich groÃŸer Zufall...  
  
***  
  
"Warum sind sie nach Australien gekommen?" Fragte Marston und griff nach dem Glas.  
  
*  
  
Es muÃŸte an der braunen FlÃ¼ssigkeit in ihrem Glas liegen, die es Trisha schwerfallen lieÃŸ, ihm nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
  
"Es gab einen Mann..."  
  
*  
  
Marston stutzte. Wollte sie Ã¼berhaupt einen Job oder war sie auf der Flucht? Wenn es das wÃ¤re, dann war sie fÃ¼r seine Zwecke nicht geeignet. Er muÃŸte mehr wissen.  
  
"Es gab einen Mann?" Fragte er wie beilÃ¤ufig und sah sie genau an. Sie starrte auf das Glas in ihrer Hand und schien ganz weit weg in Gedanken.  
  
*  
  
Sie sah von dem Glas auf und direkt in seine Augen. "Gab." Wiederholte sie bestimmt. Sie nahm einen Schluck und stellte das Glas weg.  
  
Glaubte er, daÃŸ George ihr nachreisen wÃ¼rde und sie hier ein Beziehungsdrama inszenieren wÃ¼rde?  
  
"Er hat 'ne andere und ich bin hier, weil sie 'nen SchÃ¼tzen brauchen, der Dingos abknallt, Okay?"  
  
*  
  
Ihre Augen funkelten und ihre Blicke schienen ihn zu durchbohren.  
  
Er nickte nur.  
  
Das war eindeutig! Vielleicht sollte er wirklich ein paar Tage abwarten, bis sie sich eingelebt hatte... Er ertappte sich dabei, sich ernsthaft vorzustellen, daÃŸ sie lÃ¤nger bliebe. Nun ja, er wÃ¼rde sehen...  
  
*  
  
Vielleicht hatte sie zu schroff reagiert, befÃ¼rchtete sie und hoffte, ihn nicht brÃ¼skiert zu haben. Er saÃŸ einfach da und starrte ebenfalls in sein Glas. Hoffentlich dachte er nicht schlecht von ihr.  
  
Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, wie es wohl wÃ¤re, wenn sie lÃ¤nger bleiben kÃ¶nnte. Vielleicht wÃ¼rde er wirklich einen SchÃ¼tzen finden, der besser wÃ¤re, einen Mann, mit dem er besser klarkÃ¤me als mit ihr...  
  
*  
  
Sie sah ein wenig traurig aus, fand Marston. Vielleicht war sie noch traurig, weil dieser Mann sie verlassen hatte? Warum er sie wohl verlassen hatte? Sie war hÃ¼bsch, sie hatte KÃ¶pfchen und sie war eine verdammt gute SchÃ¼tzin. So schnell wÃ¼rde er keinen besseren SchÃ¼tzen finden, da war er sich sicher.  
  
Er beschloÃŸ, sie ein wenig aufzuheitern. Doch wie sollte er das tun? Er hatte kein GlÃ¼ck mit Frauen, er konnte nicht mit ihnen umgehen. Die meisten waren so zart und er war nun mal kein Poet, sondern ein Farmer. Vielleicht wÃ¼rde sie ein GesprÃ¤ch aufmuntern?  
  
Er rÃ¤usperte sich. "Ã„h, wie war denn die Ãœberfahrt?"  
  
*  
  
Seine Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedanken.  
  
Was sollte denn diese Frage, wunderte sie sich. PlÃ¶tzlich wurde ihr klar, daÃŸ er wohl ihre trÃ¼be Stimmung bemerkt haben muÃŸte und dies seine Art war, zu versuchen, sie aufzuheitern.  
  
Sie Ã¼berlegte, wie er wohl ohne den Bart aussÃ¤he und merkte, wie sich ihre Stimmung besserte.  
  
"Nun ja, es war... eine lange Ãœberfahrt." Sie lÃ¤chelte zaghaft.  
  
*  
  
Wenigstens lÃ¤chelte sie wieder. LÃ¤chelnd sah sie noch viel attraktiver aus, fiel ihm auf.  
  
***  
  
"Mister Quigley?" Elliot Marston sah sein GegenÃ¼ber fragend an. Der Mann war groÃŸ, hatte schwarzes, lockiges Haar und trug einen Bart.  
  
Der Angesprochenen nickte und grinste. "Ja, Sir, ich bin der SchÃ¼tze, den sie suchen."  
  
Marston zog die Augenbraue nach oben. Anscheinend gab es irgendwo ein Nest mit SchÃ¼tzen, die nur darauf gewartet hatten, ihm zu begegnen!  
  
Er blickte Ã¼ber die Schulter zum Stall, wo Forrester ihr Pferd sattelte. Quigley war in dem Augenblick gekommen, als er mit ihr losreiten wollte, um ihr seinen Besitz zu zeigen. Nun, warum sollte er sie nicht begleiten? Vielleicht konnte er bei dieser Gelegenheit herausfinden, wer von Beiden besser schoÃŸ? Er muÃŸte sich eingestehen, daÃŸ er hoffte, sie wÃ¼rde die bessere SchÃ¼tzin sein.  
  
***  
  
Marston hatte Quigley und Forrester mit Argwohn beobachtet, war immer ein wenig abseits geritten. Sie kannten sich, angeblich von der Ãœberfahrt. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob er dem Glauben schenken konnte. Die beiden hatten sich anscheinend prÃ¤chtig verstanden, was seine Stimmung nicht besserte.  
  
Quigley hatte sich die Farm angesehen und schien nicht abgeneigt, den Job anzunehmen. Marston hatte beschlossen, eine endgÃ¼ltige Entscheidung auf den anderen Tag zu verschieben.  
  
Sie aÃŸen zusammen zu Abend und Forrester und Quigley scherzten und unterhielten sich Ã¼ber Amerika. Ihn schienen sie nicht zu beachten. Ã„rgerlich versuchte Marston seine Ãœbellaunigkeit mit der klarbraunen FlÃ¼ssigkeit herunterzuspÃ¼len, was ihm nicht so recht gelingen wollte, weil er ziemlich oft von dieser FlÃ¼ssigkeit trank.  
  
Sie saÃŸen auf der Veranda, als Marston nach dem Mahl Quigley eine Zigarre anbot, die dieser ablehnte. Er entschuldigte sich und ging zu Bett.  
  
*  
  
"MÃ¶chten sie eine Zigarre, Miss Forrester?"  
  
*  
  
Sie nickte und griff nach der Zigarre, die er ihr angeboten hatte. Er war den ganzen Abend verschlossen gewesen und hatte kaum gesprochen. Was er wohl hatte? Sorgen wegen der Farm? Waren die Dingos so schlimm?  
  
*  
  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daÃŸ sie rauchte und Ã¼berrascht sah er sie an, als er ihr Feuer gab. Sie hustete. Also rauchte sie doch nicht. Er lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Sie mÃ¼ssen nicht rauchen, Miss."  
  
*  
  
Sie hustete und betrachtete die Zigarre. Naja, sie hatte versucht, sich wie ein Kerl zu benehmen und das kam davon! Aber wenigstens lÃ¤chelte er wieder.  
  
"Naja." meinte sie. "Eigentlich rauche ich wirklich nicht."  
  
*  
  
Marston muÃŸte einfach herausfinden, was es mit ihr und Quigley auf sich hatte.  
  
"Quigley." Begann er und nahm einen Zug von der Zigarre. Er versuchte, seine Stimme normal und die Frage wie beilÃ¤ufig klingen zu lassen. "Sie haben ihn auf der Ãœberfahrt kennengelernt?"  
  
*  
  
Er wollte sicher mehr Ã¼ber Quigley herausfinden. Nun, sie hatte nichts, was sie ihm anbieten oder verschweigen konnte.  
  
"Ja, Mister Marston. Ich habe ihn gesehen, als ich an Bord ging."  
  
*  
  
VerdÃ¤chtig. Sie gab also zu, ihn zu kennen! Sie waren auf demselben Schiff nach Australien gekommen und hatten sich ganz zufÃ¤llig hier wieder getroffen.  
  
Er musterte sie. Sie tat harmlos, hatte sich zurÃ¼ckgelehnt und paffte nun mit GenuÃŸ an seiner Zigarre.  
  
Ein ZufÃ¤lliges Treffen mit Quigley! Das konnte sie jemand anders erzÃ¤hlen, nicht Elliot Marston! Es brodelte in ihm, doch er muÃŸte ruhig bleiben, wenn er herausfinden wollte, was es mit den beiden auf sich hatte. Und wenn es da etwas gÃ¤be, das sie vor ihm zu verbergen versuchte, dann wÃ¼rde er es herausfinden!  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte an ihr vorbei in die Dunkelheit. "Und?"  
  
*  
  
Sie sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an und stieÃŸ langsam den Rauch aus, so wie er es getan hatte.  
  
Was wollte er nur von diesem Quigley? Das grenzte ja fast an ... Verfolgungswahn! Vielleicht wollte er wirklich nur wissen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte und wÃ¼rde Quigley genauso Ã¼ber sie ausfragen. Aber sie hatte ja nichts zu verbergen.  
  
"Und vielleicht, ein, zwei Mal wÃ¤hrend der Ãœberfahrt selbst. Gesprochen haben wir allerdings nichts."  
  
*  
  
Das behauptete sie zumindest!  
  
"Ah." Meinte er nur.  
  
*  
  
Was sollte denn das werden?  
  
Forrester sah ihn scharf an und nahm die Zigarre aus dem Mund. "Was wollen sie eigentlich wissen, Mister Marston? Haben sie ein Problem damit, daÃŸ ich Quigley zufÃ¤llig auf der Ãœberfahrt gesehen habe?"  
  
*  
  
Sie hatte ihn ertappt und sah ihn erbost an.  
  
"Sie mÃ¼ssen verstehen, Miss Forrester." begann er und betrachtete die Zigarre, die er mit den Fingern drehte. Dann sah er auf und ihr direkt in die Augen. "Hier drauÃŸen ist man auf sich selbst gestellt und darauf angewiesen, daÃŸ man seinen Mitarbeitern absolut vertrauen kann."  
  
*  
  
Warf er ihr etwa vor, ihn anzulÃ¼gen? Nun gut, so dringend brauchte sie diesen Job nicht. Nicht, wenn er ihr noch nicht mal ins Gesicht sagen konnte, daÃŸ er ihr nicht glaubte!  
  
Langsam drÃ¼ckte sie die Zigarre auf der Lehne des Schaukelstuhls aus und erhob sich.  
  
"Mister Marston, wenn sie denken, daÃŸ ich sie belÃ¼ge, was meine Bekanntschaft mit Mister Quigley betrifft, dann wird es das beste sein, wenn sie sich einen anderen SchÃ¼tzen suchen."  
  
*  
  
Ihre Stimme war tonlos und sie sah ihn kalt an mit ihren dunklen, funkelnden Augen. Sie war aufgestanden und... Sie wÃ¼rde doch nicht wirklich gehen?  
  
Er schalt sich einen Narren. Quigley mochte ein guter SchÃ¼tze sein, doch was sie ihm vorgefÃ¼hrt hatte, als sie das Schild Ã¼ber dem Stall heruntergeschossen hatte, hatte ihn ziemlich beeindruckt.  
  
DaÃŸ sie jetzt so aufbrausend reagierte, beeindruckte ihn weniger. Es Ã¤rgerte ihn. Was glaubte sie, WER sie war? Was glaubte sie, wie sie mit IHM, mit Elliot Marston, umgehen konnte!  
  
"Miss Forrester, bleiben sie da!" rief er ihr zu als er sah, daÃŸ sie zum Stall ging.  
  
Wollte sie etwa noch zurÃ¼ck in die Stadt reiten? Drei Stunden Ritt durch die Dunkelheit? Zwar schien der Mond, doch wer konnte schon sagen, welches Gesindel sich dort drauÃŸen herumtrieb?  
  
*  
  
Mistkerl, dachte sie und stÃ¼rmte auf den Stall zu. HIER wÃ¼rde sie nicht bleiben. SchlieÃŸlich war sie Trisha Forrester, die Tochter von Jacob Forrester! Und SIE hatte es nicht nÃ¶tig, sich von IRGENDEINEM dahergelaufenen australischen Farmer der LÃ¼ge bezichtigen zu lassen!  
  
WÃ¼tend stieÃŸ sie die StalltÃ¼re auf und ging zu ihrem Pferd. Fahles Mondlicht fiel durch die Fenster. Als das Tier sie mit groÃŸen, braunen Augen betrachtete, beruhigte sie sich ein wenig. Sie griff nach den LederbÃ¤ndern und zÃ¤umte das Pferd auf. Als sie den Sattel holen wollte, stand Elliot Marston vor ihr und versperrte ihr den Weg.  
  
*  
  
Sie hatte tatsÃ¤chlich das Pferd aufgezÃ¤umt und wollte gerade den Sattel holen. Sie muÃŸte entweder verrÃ¼ckt sein oder ziemlich ungehalten Ã¼ber das, was er gesagt hatte. Oder BEIDES!  
  
Er nahm ihr den Sattel aus den HÃ¤nden und unterdrÃ¼ckte seinen Ã„rger. "Miss Forrester! Sie werden doch nicht JETZT noch zurÃ¼ckreiten wollen?"  
  
*  
  
Sie blitzte ihn an. Was glaubte er, wer er war?  
  
"Doch!"  
  
Sie zerrte an dem Sattel, den er ihr weggenommen hatte, doch er hielt ihn zu fest.  
  
*  
  
Marston schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf und Ã¼berlegte, ob er amÃ¼siert oder Ã¤rgerlich sein sollte. Er merkte, daÃŸ sie Kraft hatte, als sie an dem Sattel zerrte, doch sie hatte lÃ¤ngst nicht soviel Kraft wie er, auch wenn sie sich bemÃ¼hte.  
  
"Nein, werden sie nicht!"  
  
*  
  
Sie wÃ¼rde hier verschwinden, so schnell sie konnte.  
  
"Doch, werde ich!"  
  
*  
  
"Nein, werden sie NICHT!"  
  
Wenn es etwas gab, das er nicht ertragen konnte, dann war es Widerspruch. WÃ¼tend zerrte sie an dem Sattel und ebenso heftig zerrte er zurÃ¼ck.  
  
*  
  
Dann eben nicht, dachte Forrester und lies den Sattel plÃ¶tzlich los.  
  
*  
  
Erst als er nach hinten taumelte und auf dem Hosenboden saÃŸ, merkte Marston, daÃŸ sie den Sattel einfach losgelassen hatte.  
  
*  
  
Forrester sah ihn fallen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut los. Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, fiel ihr plÃ¶tzlich ein.  
  
*  
  
Er saÃŸ auf dem Boden, den Sattel auf dem SchoÃŸ und sah verÃ¤rgert nach oben. Sie stand vor ihm - und lachte! Sie LACHTE! Eine UnverschÃ¤mtheit!  
  
*  
  
Marston, der groÃŸe, tolle Elliot Marston saÃŸ mit dem Hosenboden auf der Erde in seinem Stall und starrte sie Ã¤rgerlich an. Sie versuchte erst gar nicht, das Lachen zurÃ¼ckzuhalten. Warum auch? Sie wÃ¼rde hier nicht bleiben und anscheinend sagten ihm viel zu wenige Leute die Meinung, so daÃŸ es nicht schaden konnte, wenn er sÃ¤he, was sie von ihm hielt!  
  
*  
  
Trisha Forrester stand immer noch vor ihm und lachte ihn AUS. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so respektlos behandelt!  
  
WÃ¼tend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Sattel. Er wÃ¼rde ihr schon noch beibringen, daÃŸ Elliot Marston mit Respekt behandelt wurde!  
  
*  
  
Auch wenn es ein kÃ¶stlicher Anblick war, Marston im Staub sitzen zu sehen, an dem sie sich kaum satt sehen konnte, beschloÃŸ sie, ihn einfach sitzen zu lassen.  
  
Sie bÃ¼ckte sich nach dem Sattel und grinste Marston an. "Danke, Mister Marston."  
  
*  
  
Frech blinzelte sie ihn an und nahm ihm den Sattel vom SchoÃŸ. Sie drehte sich um und schlenderte zur Box ihres Pferdes. Abermals schlug er mit der Faust in den Staub und zischte einen Fluch, den sie nicht hÃ¶ren konnte. So konnte SIE nicht mit ihm umgehen. So konnte KEINER mit ihm umgehen! Marston holte tief Luft und sprang auf.  
  
*  
  
Grinsend ging sie zu ihrem Pferd und wuchtete den Sattel hoch. Doch als sie ihn auf dem PferderÃ¼cken niederlassen wollte, wurde sie am Oberarm nach hinten gerissen.  
  
Es war dunkel, der Mond schien zwar durch das Fenster auf der anderen Stallseite, einige Strahlen fielen in die Box vor ihr, doch im Gegenlicht konnte sie nicht viel erkennen.  
  
Sie stolperte zwei, drei Schritte rÃ¼ckwÃ¤rts, drehte sich zur Seite und lies den Sattel fallen.  
  
Marston! Durchfuhr es sie, als sie wieder einigermaÃŸen gerade stand.  
  
*  
  
Forrester hatte ihn beim ZurÃ¼ckweichen mit dem Sattel angestoÃŸen und ihm dann vor die FÃ¼ÃŸe fallen lassen. Ihren Oberarm loslassend war er instinktiv in die richtige Richtung ausgewichen.  
  
Marston beschloÃŸ, daÃŸ es nun WIRKLICH genug war. Das war kein SpaÃŸ mehr! Er fluchte und Ã¤rgerte sich, daÃŸ er im Halbdunkel so wenig erkennen konnte.  
  
*  
  
Kaum zwei Meter neben sich hÃ¶rte sie ihn laut fluchen. Offensichtlich war er ziemlich verÃ¤rgert. Aber sie war auch verÃ¤rgert und SIE hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihm, allen Grund dazu! Er war schlieÃŸlich selbst schuld, wenn er sich zuerst auf den Hosenboden setzte und nun stolperte!  
  
Sie muÃŸte weg! Doch als sie sich umdrehen wollte, prallte sie gegen Marstons krÃ¤ftigen KÃ¶rper. Instinktiv griff sie nach ihm, um sich festzuhalten und nicht zu fallen.  
  
*  
  
Bevor Marston erfaÃŸt hatte, was geschehen war, hatte er sie instinktiv gepackt und vor dem Fallen bewahrt. Forrester festhaltend taumelte er zur Seite und prallte mit dem RÃ¼cken gegen einen Holzpfosten. Wenn er doch nur etwas sehen kÃ¶nnte!  
  
*  
  
Jetzt hielt er sie auch noch fest! DAS ging eindeutig zu weit!  
  
"Lassen sie mich sofort LOS, sie..." Schrie sie Marston an und versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.  
  
*  
  
Marston wuÃŸte nicht, wie ihm geschah, als sie plÃ¶tzlich nach ihm schlug. SchlieÃŸlich hatte er sie vor dem Fallen bewahrt! Ã„rgerlich verstÃ¤rkte er den Druck seines Griffes und schÃ¼ttelte sie, um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
  
"Wenn ICH sie nicht gehalten hÃ¤tte, wÃ¤ren sie..." Schrie er zurÃ¼ck, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
  
*  
  
Verdammter Kerl! Was dachte er eigentlich, wer er war, dieser Elliot Marston? Vor Zorn konnte sie kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
  
"Wenn SIE mir nicht den Sattel..."  
  
Sie wollte sich aus seinem festen Griff befreien und trat nach seinem Schienbein. Doch erst der zweite oder dritte Tritt traf.  
  
*  
  
"Autsch!"  
  
Sie hatte tatsÃ¤chlich nach seinem Schienbein getreten und getroffen! Weil er gespÃ¼rt hatte, daÃŸ sie es zwei Mal versucht hatte, war er gewarnt gewesen und hatte sie nicht losgelassen. Dennoch spÃ¼rte er den Schmerz. Und Ã„rger.  
  
Sie benahm sich wie ein kleines Kind, nicht wie eine erwachsene Frau! Er hatte MÃ¼he, seinen Ã„rger im Zaum zu halten, sie nicht einfach zu ohrfeigen, wie er es mit einem Mann getan hÃ¤tte.  
  
Ohne lang zu Ã¼berlegen drÃ¤ngte er Forrester an die Wand der Box. Wenn sie sich nicht mehr bewegen kÃ¶nnte, keine MÃ¶glichkeit hÃ¤tte, ihn zu treten oder um sich zu schlagen, kÃ¶nnte er sie vielleicht zur Vernunft bringen.  
  
*  
  
Marston war grÃ¶ÃŸer und viel stÃ¤rker als sie und nun setzte er seine kÃ¶rperlichen Vorteile ein, um sie mit dem RÃ¼cken gegen die Wand zu drÃ¤ngen.  
  
Sie versuchte, sich zu wehren. Trisha Forrester wÃ¼rde sich nicht einfach geschlagen geben! Mit aller Kraft stemmte sie sich gegen ihn, einmal, zweimal und ein drittes Mal.  
  
*  
  
Forrester stemmte sich keuchend gegen ihn. Ihr KÃ¶rper zitterte und Marston fragte sich, ob es die Anstrengung war oder Wut. Er drÃ¼ckte ihre Arme mit den Handgelenken gegen die Wand und lehnte seinen OberkÃ¶rper gegen den ihren. Sein Kraftaufwand war geringer als ihrer, zudem war er krÃ¤ftiger und wÃ¼rde somit lÃ¤nger durchhalten, keine Frage!  
  
Es war zu dunkel als daÃŸ er ihre ZÃ¼ge hÃ¤tte erkennen kÃ¶nnen, auch wenn ihr Gesicht nur eine ArmlÃ¤nge von seinem entfernt war. Aber er konnte sich lebhaft den Ã¤rgerlichen Blick ihrer funkelnden Augen und ihren entschlossenen Schmollmund vorstellen.  
  
Ihr Widerstand wurde schwÃ¤cher und keuchend verharrte sie.  
  
*  
  
So wÃ¼rde sie nicht freikommen. ErschÃ¶pft lies sie sich gegen die Wand sinken. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie muÃŸte tief Luft holen.  
  
Er war einfach zu stark, wegdrÃ¼cken wÃ¼rde sie ihn nicht kÃ¶nnen. Doch wie kÃ¤me sie sonst frei?  
  
Zwischen ihrem und Marstons OberkÃ¶rper war ein kleiner Spalt entstanden, als sie sich nach hinten gelehnt hatte, war er ihrer Bewegung nicht gefolgt, vielleicht konnte sie diese LÃ¼cke nutzen...  
  
*  
  
Was hatte sie vor? Sie hatte sich zurÃ¼ckgelehnt und schien darÃ¼ber nachzusinnen, wie sie ihm entkommen konnte. Vielleicht wÃ¼rde sie ihm nun zuhÃ¶ren.  
  
"Miss Forrester, wenn sie mir versprechen, nicht nach mir zu schlagen, dann werde ich sie loslassen, und wir kÃ¶nnen uns wie zivilisierte Menschen unterhalten."  
  
Vorsichtig lockerte er zuerst den Griff um ihr rechtes Handgelenk.  
  
*  
  
Sie spÃ¼rte, daÃŸ der Druck auf ihr rechtes Handgelenk nachlieÃŸ. Diesem Kerl wÃ¼rde sie es zeigen! Als sie seine Hand nicht mehr an ihrem Gelenk und Arm fÃ¼hlte, griff sie, ohne lang zu zÃ¶gern mit der Hand nach dem Colt, der an seiner linken HÃ¼fte hing.  
  
Sie hatte den Vorteil auf ihrer Seite. Da er nicht mit einer solchen Attacke gerechnet hatte, konnte sie die Waffe ziehen und entsichert an seine Rippen drÃ¼cken.  
  
Kalt befahl sie ihm: "Nehmen sie SOFORT ihre HÃ¤nde von mir, Marston!"  
  
*  
  
Er konnte gar nicht so schnell denken, wie sie seine Waffe gezogen und ihm in die Rippen gedrÃ¼ckt hatte. Er spÃ¼rte den kalten Stahl in seine Seite bohren und fluchte innerlich. Langsam lieÃŸ er sie los und spÃ¼rte, wie sie nach seiner zweiten Waffe tastete. So einfach wÃ¼rde sie nicht davonkommen! Als sie seinen zweiten Colt auf den Boden fallen lies, schnellte seine Hand nach vorn und griff den Colt, der an ihrer linken Seite hing.  
  
"Und nun Miss Forrester?" Fragte er, als er ihr die Waffe an die Rippen drÃ¼ckte. "Werden sie abdrÃ¼cken? Selbst wenn sie mich abknallen, werde ich noch fÃ¤hig sein, sie mitzunehmen." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen verstÃ¤rkte er den Druck auf ihre Rippen.  
  
*  
  
Schade, daÃŸ er ihr Grinsen nicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Der Colt ist nicht geladen." Meinte sie nur.  
  
*  
  
Sie bluffte. Sie muÃŸte bluffen! Wer wÃ¼rde eine ungeladene Waffe mit sich rumtragen?  
  
"Sie bluffen, Forrester."  
  
*  
  
"Wollen sie's drauf ankommen lassen?"  
  
Wenn er ihr nicht glaubte, dann konnte sie ihm gern zeigen, daÃŸ sie nicht log.  
  
Er zÃ¶gerte.  
  
*  
  
WÃ¼rde er es darauf ankommen lassen? Sie bluffte bestimmt, aber er kannte niemand, der so bluffen konnte. Nicht in solch einer Situation. Was sollte er nun tun?  
  
*  
  
Mit Genugtuung stellte sie fest, daÃŸ Elliot Marston verunsichert zu sein schien. Doch was hÃ¤tte sie davon, ihn niederzuschieÃŸen?  
  
"Ein Vorschlag: Wir gehen ein paar Schritte rÃ¼ber, dorthin, wo's heller ist und sie Ã¼berzeugen sich, daÃŸ ich nicht bluffe."  
  
*  
  
Das war sicher ein ganz abgefeimtes Spiel, daÃŸ sie mit ihm trieb. Irgend etwas hatte sie vor, doch was? Aber was blieb ihm Ã¼brig?  
  
Zustimmend knurrte er und sie dirigierte ihn mit der Waffe ins Mondlicht.  
  
Sie lieÃŸ die Waffe sinken und er Ã¼berzeugte sich davon, daÃŸ sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
  
Entgeistert starrte er sie an. Keine einzige Kugel in der Trommel.  
  
"Sie mÃ¼ssen verrÃ¼ckt sein."  
  
*  
  
Forrester sah mit Genugtuung sein entgeistertes Gesicht.  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
*  
  
Sie trug tatsÃ¤chlich einen ungeladenen Colt mit sich herum!  
  
"Warum um alles in der Welt tragen sie einen ungeladenen Colt mit sich herum?"  
  
*  
  
"Sehen sie Marston." Begann sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin eine ganz passable SchÃ¼tzin mit der Rechten."  
  
*  
  
Ganz passabel? Marston hatte schlechtere SchÃ¼tzen Ã¼berzeugter von sich reden hÃ¶ren.  
  
"Und weiter?"  
  
*  
  
"Ich Ã¼be gerade, mit der Linken genausogut zu werden."  
  
*  
  
"Und wie wollen sie Ã¼ben ohne Munition?"  
  
*  
  
"Wenn ich ÃœBE, dann ist die Waffe geladen. Ansonsten ist der Colt ungeladen." erklÃ¤rte sie. Als sie seinen immer noch fragenden Blick sah, fuhr sie fort. "Jeder hier trÃ¤gt zwei Colts mit sich herum. Ich auch. SchieÃŸen kann ich nur mit der Rechten, so wÃ¤re jede Kugel in dem Colt Verschwendung. Und Dad hat mich nun mal Sparsamkeit gelehrt."  
  
*  
  
Marston schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf. Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Er sah sie an und erkannte, daÃŸ sie nicht log. Sie konnte nicht lÃ¼gen, diese Augen konnten nicht lÃ¼gen. Das war einfach kÃ¶stlich. Dieses amerikanische MÃ¤dchen trug zwei Colts mit sich herum, weil alle es taten. Er lachte laut los.  
  
*  
  
Erst hatte er sie entgeistert angesehen und nun lachte er sie aus! Ã„rgerlich stieÃŸ sie ihn mit dem Colt an.  
  
*  
  
Sie stupste ihn mit dem Colt in die Rippen. Was wollte sie, ihn kitzeln, bis er sich totlachte? ErschieÃŸen wÃ¼rde SIE ihn nicht. Er lachte weiter.  
  
*  
  
Er reagierte nicht auf den Colt, den sie ihm an die Rippen hielt. Ã„rgerlich lieÃŸ sie die Waffe fallen und holte mit der flachen Hand aus.  
  
*  
  
Er spÃ¼rte den Lufthauch und dann ihre flache Hand mit voller Wucht auf seiner linken Wange landen.  
  
*  
  
"Sie verdammter Kerl, sie!"  
  
*  
  
Sie hatte ziemlich fest zugelangt und er muÃŸte sich beherrschen, sie nicht ebenfalls zu ohrfeigen. Er atmete tief durch und bemÃ¼hte sich, ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
"Haben sie sich nun beruhigt? Was wollen sie eigentlich, MISS Forrester?"  
  
*  
  
Dieser widerliche Kerl, erst lachte er sie aus und dann auch noch diese Frage! Wenn er sich nicht so unmÃ¶glich benommen hÃ¤tte, dann hÃ¤tte alles so schÃ¶n werden kÃ¶nnen! Aber typisch Mann!  
  
"Ich werde mich erst dann beruhigen, wenn ich es fÃ¼r richtig halte!" Schrie sie ihn an und verschrÃ¤nkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
*  
  
Forrester benahm sich wie ein ungezogenes Kind und sie Ã¤rgerte ihn damit gewaltig. Anscheinend hatte es ihr Vater versÃ¤umt, ihr beizeiten Manieren beizubringen, Respekt und diese Dinge.  
  
Er spÃ¼rte den Ã„rger in sich aufkeimen und fragte sich, wie lange er noch ruhig bleiben kÃ¶nnte.  
  
*  
  
Er stand einfach nur da und sah sie an. Sie wurde aus ihm nicht schlau. Ã„rgerlich stieÃŸ sie ihn an den Schultern an und wollte an ihm vorbei.  
  
*  
  
DAS war zuviel! Er holte aus.  
  
*  
  
Forrester sah seinen Arm auffliegen, doch bevor sie erfaÃŸt hatte, daÃŸ er sie ohrfeigte, klatschte seine flache Hand auf ihre Wange.  
  
Sie hielt sich die Wange und spÃ¼rte TrÃ¤nen in ihren Augen. War es Schmerz? Wut? Oder beides? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Er hatte sie geschlagen, und das konnte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Sie war unfÃ¤hig zu sprechen, aber sie konnte sich anders zur Wehr setzen!  
  
WÃ¼tend schlug sie mit den FÃ¤usten nach ihm.  
  
*  
  
Sie trommelte mit den FÃ¤usten auf seine Brust. Er hob die Arme, um ihre SchlÃ¤ge abzuwehren. Die Ohrfeige, die er ihr verpaÃŸt hatte, war schon zuviel gewesen! Ohne hinzusehen wich er in den Schatten zurÃ¼ck, er spÃ¼rte ein Hindernis in seinem RÃ¼cken und wich diesem aus.  
  
*  
  
Marston wich vor ihr zurÃ¼ck in den Schatten. Blind stolperte Forrester ihm hinterher und rempelte an einen Holzpfosten. Sie spÃ¼rte das weiche, glatte Stroh unter ihren FÃ¼ÃŸen und hatte MÃ¼he, aufrecht zu bleiben.  
  
*  
  
Er taumelte, das Stroh unter seinen FÃ¼ÃŸen war glatt und bot keinen festen Stand. Fluchend schlug sie nach ihm, er stolperte und im Fallen streckte er die HÃ¤nde nach vorne und bekam dabei ihren Arm zu fassen.  
  
*  
  
Er riÃŸ sie zu Boden und sie versuchte, den Fall abzubremsen. Doch seine Hand abzuschÃ¼tteln gelang ihr nicht und so fiel sie auf ihn.  
  
*  
  
Sich mit der einen Hand an sie klammernd und mit der anderen sich zu stÃ¼tzen versuchend, fiel Marston mit der rechten Seite zuerst in das Stroh. Sie landete auf ihm und die Wucht ihres Aufpralls drÃ¼ckte die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft und wollte zur Seite rollen, um sich zu befreien.  
  
*  
  
Forrester spÃ¼rte, wie er Anstalten machte, sich zu befreien. Seine Hand lag auf ihrer HÃ¼fte und er versuchte, sein Bein unter ihrem hervorzuziehen. Sie wÃ¼rde ihm keine Gelegenheit geben, freizukommen. Es war irrational, das war ihr bewuÃŸt, irgendwann wÃ¼rde sie ihn loslassen mÃ¼ssen. FrÃ¼her oder spÃ¤ter wÃ¼rde ihre Kraft nachlassen, aber der Zorn, der in ihr kochte, lieÃŸ sie nicht auf die Stimme der Vernunft hÃ¶ren. Er hatte sie geschlagen, sie gedemÃ¼tigt, das wÃ¼rde sie ihm heimzahlen.  
  
Mit aller Kraft stemmte sie sich gegen ihn, zwÃ¤ngte ihr Bein zwischen seine und rutschte ein wenig nach vorn, um ihn mit der HÃ¼fte gegen den Boden zu drÃ¼cken.  
  
*  
  
Ihr Knie zwischen seine drÃ¤ngend hatte sie ihn gezwungen, seine Beine zu spreizen und preÃŸte nun ihre HÃ¼fte gegen seinen Unterleib.  
  
Er hielt inne.  
  
*  
  
Er rÃ¼hrte sich nicht. Mit anfÃ¤nglicher Genugtuung stellte sie fest, daÃŸ er ganz still unter ihr lag und abzuwarten schien, was sie als nÃ¤chstes tun wÃ¼rde. Seine PassivitÃ¤t verunsicherte sie und sie stÃ¼tzte sich mit den Armen ab, um ebenfalls abzuwarten.  
  
*  
  
Ihre Weste muÃŸte wohl im Eifer des Gefechtes zur Seite gerutscht sein, als sie sich nach vorn lehnte, und den Schwerpunkt auf ihren OberkÃ¶rper verlagerte, fÃ¼hlte er fÃ¼r einen Moment ihre weichen BrÃ¼ste. WÃ¤hrend er den Eindruck verarbeitete, spÃ¼rte er wieder ihre HÃ¼fte in seinem Schritt.  
  
Erst als sie wieder still hielt, wurde ihm bewuÃŸt, wie erregend die Situation im Grunde war. Er spÃ¼rte die WÃ¤rme ihres KÃ¶rpers, der auf ihm lag, ihn gefangen hielt. Ihr Atem, der heiÃŸ seinen Nacken streifte, lieÃŸ ihn erschauern.  
  
*  
  
Sie spÃ¼rte, wie sich sein Brustkorb regelmÃ¤ÃŸig hob und senkte. Die Kraft seines KÃ¶rpers hatte sie gespÃ¼rt, als er sie gegen die Wand gedrÃ¤ngt hatte. Doch nun lag er nahezu reglos unter ihr, ebenso heftig atmend wie sie selbst.  
  
Warum er sich wohl nicht wehrte?  
  
Erst als sie ein paar Mal tief Luft geholt hatte, wurde ihr klar, wie sie auf ihm lag. Ihr Oberschenkel war zwischen den seinen eingekeilt, und ihr Becken lag auf seinem Schritt.  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich nahm sie die erotische Spannung wahr, die sich zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte und sie wurde sich ihrer kÃ¶rperlichen Empfindungen voll bewuÃŸt.  
  
Die Hitze, die er ausstrahlte. Sein muskulÃ¶ser KÃ¶rper, sein Geruch, sein Atem, der ihren Hals kitzelte. Ihr Herz, das immer schneller schlug und die Erregung, die in ihr aufstieg und sie erzittern lieÃŸ.  
  
*  
  
Deutlich konnte er das leichte Zittern spÃ¼ren, das durch ihren KÃ¶rper lief. Sie war so nah, ihr Gesicht konnte nicht weiter als eine ArmlÃ¤nge von dem seinen entfernt sein. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er ihre Lippen und stellte sich vor, wie es war, sie zu kÃ¼ssen. Alles was er zu tun brauchte, war, sie zu sich herunter zu ziehen und sie tatsÃ¤chlich zu kÃ¼ssen. Seine Lippen an die ihren zu pressen, ihre weichen, warmen Lippen.  
  
Er fÃ¼hlte, wie sein KÃ¶rper auf seine Vorstellung reagierte und war hin- und hergerissen. Erregung breitete sich in ihm aus, heiÃŸ und mÃ¤chtig. Und er fÃ¼rchtete, daÃŸ sie spÃ¼ren wÃ¼rde, wie sie ihn erregte und einfach aufstÃ¤nde. Was sollte er tun? Wehren konnte er sich nicht gegen dieses GefÃ¼hl, es war zu stark, zu mÃ¤chtig und er wollte sich dem hingeben.  
  
*  
  
Sein Atem ging unregelmÃ¤ÃŸig, doch er lag fast vÃ¶llig still. DaÃŸ er erregt war, konnte er nicht vor ihr verbergen. Sie muÃŸte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, um das zu erkennen. Sie konnte es deutlich genug spÃ¼ren, nicht nur am unregelmÃ¤ÃŸigen Sich-Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes.  
  
Die GewiÃŸheit, seine Erregung spÃ¼ren zu kÃ¶nnen, erregte sie noch mehr. Und so groÃŸ, wie ihr Zorn noch vor ein paar Augenblicken gewesen war, der Wunsch, ihn zu demÃ¼tigen, zu verletzen, so mÃ¤chtig empfand sie nun die Lust, ihn zu berÃ¼hren, seine Haut auf ihrer zu spÃ¼ren.  
  
*  
  
WÃ¼rde sie sich noch lÃ¤nger an ihn pressen, ihn zu Boden drÃ¼cken, wÃ¼rde es ihm immer unmÃ¶glicher, seine Erregung zu verbergen. Doch er konnte sich nicht einfach zur Seite rollen und befreien, diese Art und Weise, hier im Stroh und Dunkeln zu liegen, ihren KÃ¶rper an seinem zu spÃ¼ren, das alles war zu erregend, als daÃŸ er es einfach beenden konnte. Er ballte die HÃ¤nde, die neben seinem KÃ¶rper lagen zu FÃ¤usten.  
  
Zu gerne hÃ¤tte er sie an sich gezogen, sie gekÃ¼ÃŸt, seine HÃ¤nde Ã¼ber ihre nackte Haut gleiten lassen, ihre weichen BrÃ¼ste...  
  
*  
  
Ein leichter Ruck ging durch seinen KÃ¶rper, sie konnte nicht feststellen, ob er nur eine bequemere Lage auf dem Stroh suchte oder ob es etwas anderes war. Sie spÃ¼rte ihn lediglich seine HÃ¼fte bewegen und instinktiv erwiderte sie die Bewegung indem sie ihre HÃ¼fte fester nach unten preÃŸte.  
  
*  
  
Sie hatte seine unbeabsichtigte Bewegung erwidert und verstÃ¤rkte den Druck auf seinen Unterleib. Wie von selbst wanderten seine HÃ¤nde langsam und vorsichtig an ihren Schenkeln entlang. Er spÃ¼rte ihre festen Muskeln unter dem weichen Leder zucken.  
  
*  
  
Endlich konnte sie seine krÃ¤ftigen HÃ¤nde spÃ¼ren.  
  
Was machte er nur mit ihr? Erst hatte sie ihn angeschrieen, wollte von ihm davonlaufen, hatte ihn mit seinem eigenen Colt bedroht, ihm eine Ohrfeige verpaÃŸt und ihn beschimpft. Und nun lag sie auf ihm in einem dunklen Pferdestall, in dem man die Hand nicht vor den Augen sehen konnte, stÃ¶hnend vor Lust und keines klaren Gedankens fÃ¤hig...  
  
Sie schloÃŸ die Augen und lieÃŸ den Kopf nach vorne fallen.  
  
*  
  
Er hÃ¶rte sie leise stÃ¶hnen und er hatte lediglich ihre Oberschenkel berÃ¼hrt! Wenn das keine Aufforderung war!  
  
Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf, er muÃŸte sie einfach kÃ¼ssen.  
  
*  
  
Sie spÃ¼rte seine Wange an ihrer und drehte den Kopf. Sein Bart kitzelte sie ein wenig, doch sie achtete kaum darauf. Sie wollte seine Lippen auf ihren spÃ¼ren. Spielerisch zupfte sie mit dem Mund an seiner Unterlippe. Er erwiderte ihre Geste und zupfte ebenso sanft zurÃ¼ck. Sie spÃ¼rte seine Zunge vorsichtig Ã¼ber ihre Lippen gleiten. Seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund und spielte mit ihrer.  
  
*  
  
Er kÃ¼ÃŸte sie. Sanft zuerst, dann leidenschaftlicher.  
  
Seine HÃ¤nde lagen auf ihren HÃ¼ften und preÃŸten ihren KÃ¶rper fest an sich. Mit einer Hand schien sie sich abzustÃ¼tzen, die andere lag auf seiner Brust und glitt langsam zu seinem Hals. Mit den Fingerspitzen folgte sie einer imaginÃ¤ren Linie vom SchlÃ¼sselbein zum Ohr. Er unterdrÃ¼ckte ein StÃ¶hnen.  
  
*  
  
Sie lÃ¶ste sich von seinen Lippen, sie hatte sein Zittern gespÃ¼rt, als sie seinen Hals berÃ¼hrt hatte. Sie muÃŸte wissen, wie er reagierte, wenn sie ihn dort kÃ¼ÃŸte...  
  
*  
  
Er spÃ¼rte ihre Lippen an seinem Hals, sanft glitten sie Ã¼ber seine Haut. Sie brachte ihn um den Verstand.  
  
Erst hatte sie ihn ausgelacht, ihn mit der Waffe bedroht, ihn geschlagen, und nun lagen sie im Dunkeln im Stroh und sie tat Dinge mit ihm...  
  
Wenn sie so weitermachte, wÃ¼rde er fÃ¼r nichts garantieren kÃ¶nnen. Seine HÃ¤nde glitten von ihren HÃ¼ften nach oben. Mit einem Ruck riÃŸ er das Hemd aus der Hose.  
  
*  
  
Sie spÃ¼rte seine HÃ¤nde unter ihr Hemd, Ã¼ber ihre Haut gleiten und stÃ¶hnte.  
  
Er trieb sie noch in den Wahnsinn mit der Art und Weise wie er sie anfaÃŸte. Sie muÃŸte einfach seine Haut spÃ¼ren, sofort. Sie richtete sich auf, um mit beiden HÃ¤nden sein Hemd zu Ã¶ffnen.  
  
*  
  
Sie schien genau zu wissen, was sie wollte. Rittlings saÃŸ sie auf ihm und knÃ¶pfte sein Hemd auf. Ohne zu zÃ¶gern, folgte er ihrem Beispiel und begann, die KnÃ¶pfe ihres Hemdes zu Ã¶ffnen.  
  
Wer auch immer dieser Mann war, auf jeden Fall war er ein Narr gewesen, diese Frau nach Australien gehen zu lassen!  
  
*  
  
Sie spÃ¼rte seine HÃ¤nde das Hemd von ihren Schultern streifen. Seine HÃ¤nde waren groÃŸ und krÃ¤ftig, doch seine BerÃ¼hrung war sanft und erregend und nun zogen sie sie zurÃ¼ck an seine Brust. Sie war muskulÃ¶s und unbehaart. Als sie an seine Brust sank, hatte sie das GefÃ¼hl, sein Herz schlagen spÃ¼ren zu kÃ¶nnen.  
  
*  
  
Ihre nackten BrÃ¼ste zu spÃ¼ren war noch erregender, als er sich es vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Haut war weich und warm.  
  
Seine Lippen suchten und fanden ihre. Leidenschaftlich kÃ¼ÃŸte er sie. SchlieÃŸlich lÃ¶ste sie ihre Lippen von seinem Mund.  
  
*  
  
Sie wollte ihn ganz. Doch nicht an diesem Ort.  
  
"Marston?" Sie flÃ¼sterte in sein Ohr.  
  
*  
  
Ihre Stimme klang weich.  
  
"Ja?" Fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
  
*  
  
"LaÃŸ uns ins Haus gehen."  
  
*  
  
Er hatte MÃ¼he, ein Lachen zu unterdrÃ¼cken. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie ihn noch verlassen wollen und fast erschossen, doch er wÃ¼rde sich hÃ¼ten, darauf zu sprechen zu kommen. Wer konnte ahnen, was sie dann mit ihm tat?  
  
Statt dessen zog er sie an sich und kÃ¼ÃŸte sie leidenschaftlich. Als er spÃ¼rte, wie sie seinen KuÃŸ erwiderte, unterbrach er den KuÃŸ und flÃ¼sterte ihr ins Ohr. "Komm."  
  
***  
  
Elliot Marston blinzelte in das Licht. Verschlafen sah er sich um. Ihm gegenÃ¼ber saÃŸ Trisha Forrester im Schaukelstuhl und lÃ¤chelte ihn an.  
  
"Na?" fragte sie. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
  
Er lÃ¤chelte zurÃ¼ck, zum Schlafen waren sie erst im Morgengrauen gekommen. "Auch wenn es nicht viel Schlaf war, habe ich dennoch ausgezeichnet geschlafen. Danke der Nachfrage. Und selbst?"  
  
Sie zog die Augenbraue hoch. "Sehr gut, danke."  
  
Versonnen blickte er vor sich hin.  
  
"Was hast du?" Wollte sie wissen.  
  
Er sah sie fragend an: "Vielleicht ist die Frage ja unpassend, gerade jetzt. Aber..." Er muÃŸte einfach wissen, was mit diesem Mann in Amerika war. War es ihr Mann, ihr Verlobter, ein Freund oder ein... Liebhaber?  
  
"Aber was?" Hakte sie nach.  
  
Mit einer Hand nach hinten greifend rÃ¼ckte er das Kissen in seinem RÃ¼cken zurecht und richtete sich auf. "Was hat es mit diesem Mann auf sich?"  
  
"George?" Sie zÃ¶gerte einen Moment und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Erst wollte er mich unbedingt heiraten, und dann ist er mit einer FranzÃ¶sin auf und davon."  
  
Sie verschrÃ¤nkte die Arme vor der Brust und er hatte MÃ¼he, ihren Gesichtsausdruck einzuordnen. War es Bedauern, oder etwas anderes?  
  
SchlieÃŸlich lÃ¤chelte sie. "Jeanette oder Yvette..." Sie imitierte den franzÃ¶sischen Akzent und er muÃŸte ebenfalls lÃ¤cheln. "Ja, ihr Vater hat eine Sattelmacherei und George scheint sich in der Stadt bei ihr und all dem Leder wohler gefÃ¼hlt zu haben als bei mir auf der Farm."  
  
Er zog die Augenbraue nach oben und meinte: "Was fÃ¼r ein GlÃ¼ck fÃ¼r mich, daÃŸ George plÃ¶tzlich seine Vorliebe fÃ¼r Leder entdeckt hat..." Er schlug das Laken zurÃ¼ck und machte eine einladende Geste. Sie erhob sich aus dem Schaukelstuhl und kam auf ihn zu.  
  
***  
  
"Greifen sie doch zu, Mister Quigley, dieses Gelee wurde nach einem Rezept gekocht, das ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe." Elliot Marston reichte Quigley lÃ¤chelnd die Schale mit dem Gelee.  
  
"Sehen sie Quigley." begann Trisha. "Sie mÃ¼ssen das sportlich nehmen. Ich bin nun mal die bessere SchÃ¼tzin." Sie bemerkte Elliots Blick, der ihr einen wohligen Schauer Ã¼ber den RÃ¼cken jagte. "Und hier gibt's nun mal nur einen Job fÃ¼r 'nen Revolverhelden." Sie lÃ¤chelte Quigley aufmunternd an.  
  
"Aber..." Wollte Quigley beginnen, doch Marston unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Sie hÃ¶ren doch. Der Job ist vergeben. AuÃŸerdem hat Miss Forrester zusÃ¤tzliche QualitÃ¤ten, die sie nicht haben." Er sah Quigley an und aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Trisha die Augenbraue hochzog.  
  
"Und welche QualitÃ¤ten sind das?"  
  
Trisha Forrester sah in lÃ¤chelnd an. "Ich bin, im Gegensatz zu ihnen auf einer Farm aufgewachsen. Ich kann Pferde beschlagen und habe etlichen KÃ¤lbern und Fohlen auf die Welt geholfen. Noch Fragen?"  
  
***  
  
Als sie Quigley davonreiten sah, drehte sich Trisha zu Elliot. "ZusÃ¤tzliche QualitÃ¤ten..." Sie sah ihn an und rollte die Augen. Zum GlÃ¼ck hatte Quigley sie nicht errÃ¶ten sehen bei Elliots Ausspruch am Tisch.  
  
Er lachte und zog sie an sich. "Ich nehme doch an, daÃŸ du nicht nur wegen des Jobs in mein Bett gekrochen bist..."  
  
Sie machte sich frei und sah ihn herausfordernd an: "Woher willst du das wissen?"  
  
"Hat dir dein Vater nicht beigebracht, was Respekt ist?" Er zog die Augenbraue hoch und sie wieder an sich.  
  
"Doch, hat er. Aber auch, daÃŸ man sich den verdienen muÃŸ." Sie grinste ihn an.  
  
"Na warte, Respekt werde ich dir schon noch beibringen." meinte er kopfschÃ¼ttelnd. Dann lÃ¤chelte er sie an und kÃ¼ÃŸte sie.  
  
"Wir werden sehen." meinte sie mit einem schelmischen LÃ¤cheln.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
